


Only Fools Rush In

by articcat621



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Foreshadowing, Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne doesn't believe in following her heart anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Araeofsomething for looking this over for me. xx
> 
> Prompt: 09/09: "It's a fool that looks for logic in the chamber of the heart"
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the film Strange Magic, Lucasfilm does, and I am not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

_Only Fools Rush In_

"Only fools follow their hearts," Marianne huffed angrily, crossing her arms.

Dawn sighed, shaking her head. "Marianne, I really wish you would look for someone new. Roland obviously wasn’t right for you."

Marianne groaned. "No, he wasn’t. No one is." 

"Won't you come to the elf festival?" Dawn asked hopefully.

"Not a chance," Marianne replied. "Especially after the last ball. I won't risk running into Roland again."

"You should come. Who knows, maybe you'll meet the love of your life tonight?"

"I doubt it," Marianne snorted disbelievingly. "There's not a guy out there that stands a chance."

Dawn wasn’t convinced.


End file.
